Singing Along
by detective.stanakatic
Summary: Kate and Rick singing their shower song from 7x19 'Under my skin' by Frank Sinatra for the first time together.


**A/N I am posting this fic again too and I hope its easier to read. I hope you enjoy it :)**

He stood in front of the mirror examining two t shirts. He couldn't decide which one to wear. He was standing there with a towel wrapped around his lower body and and his chest was bare. He was just going to slip one t shirt on when he heard music playing. He silently laughed to himself as he heard it.

Today was Kate's day off and she insisted on doing something that people 'normally' do so she was baking a cake for him right now.

Ah! How he loved this song. He took a moment to listen to Lee Hazelwood's familiar voice and smiled.

Oh how he loved this song. He silently started singing along.

 _"When I woke up the sun was shining in my eyes_

 _My silver spurs were gone my head felt twice its size_

 _She took my silver spurs a dollar and a dime_

 _And left me cravin' for more summer wine_

 _Ohh-oh-oh summer wine."_

He laughed expecting to hear Nancy Sinatra's familiar voice but stopped when he heard two voices instead of one. Okay, there was Nancy but who was that? Then he suddenly realised. Kate. Oh my god was she singing?! She knew she was fond of music, she played her guitar quite often but she never sang for him. He had never actually heard her sing! He quickly dropped his t shirt and stopped at the door. He folded his arms and just stood at the doorway admiring the image in front of him.

Kate was mixing the batter and singing in her sweet melodious voice.

 _"Strawberries cherries and an angel's kiss in spring_

 _My summer wine is really made from all these things."_

 _She was moving her hips along the music and swaying with the beat._

 _"Take off your silver spurs and help me pass the time_

 _And I will give to you summer wine."_

She put her hands above her head and bought them down while moving her hips along to the music. She grabbed a spoon and used it as a mic and continued.

 _"Mmm-mm summer wine."_

She sang the last line and smiled.

She went over to the fridge and bought some things out and started mixing the batter once again. Castle was going to say something but his thoughts were interrupted by the music once again.

Ah, it was Sinatra once again. Except this time it was the legend himself. Frank Sinatra. And oh how much he loved this classic.

He decided to have some fun with Kate. He waited until she started singing again which she did.

 _"I've got you under my skin_

 _I've got you deep in the heart of me_

 _So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me._

 _I've got you under my skin."_

She sang.

He took this chance and started singing along.

 _"I'd tried so not to give in_

 _I said to myself this affair never will go so well."_

She dropped her spoon clearly surprised and turned around shocked. She hit the pause button and screamed

"Oh my god Rick! You scared me! What are you doing here?!"

He started walking towards her and said

"Well the last time I checked I did live here so yeah that explains why I'm here. And by the way Kate, why didn't you tell me you sing? You sound like an angel!"

She turned around and got a different spoon and started mixing once again.

"I don't sound like an angel and you weren't supposed to hear that."

Castle went behind her and put his hands on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. He then rested his head on her shoulder and said

"Why not? You sing so well. Why are you hiding your talent?"

"Because I am okay? Now go put some clothes on!"

Castle took a step back and put his hands on his hips and said "Why Detective? And here I thought you enjoyed my company without clothes. If I remember correctly it was only last night you told me that I had and I quote 'way to many clothes on'? And now here I am waiting for you. A man's feelings can get hurt." She rolled her eyes at him and said "Oh shut up Castle."

"Pleaseeeee. Kate pleaseeeeee."

"No." She replied back.

He went and sat down on the kitchen's counter right next to the bowl she was mixing in. He took her hand and said

"Only one song. Please." He tucked a strand of hair that has fallen out her bun behind her ear and smiled at her.

"Only one song. I'll do it with you."

Ugh. The effects this man had on her.

She smiled at him and held his hand and said "Rick I love you.. I really do but.."

She left his hand and glared at him and said "No."

"Oh Kate c'mon. I'll sing with you."

She rolled her eyes and said "Whatever."

Castle jumped down from the counter and got the systems remote and pressed play. He once again went behind Kate and put his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck and started singing along.

 _"I've got you under my skin_

 _I've got you deep in the heart of me_

 _So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me_

 _I've got you under my skin."_

Kate started laughing and turned around she put her arms around Castle's neck and started singing.

 _"I'd tried so not to give in_

 _I said to myself this affair never will go so well_

 _But why should I try to resist when baby I know so well_

 _I've got you under my skin."_

He started laughing and put his arm around her waist an held her hand with his other hand. She put placed her hand on his shoulder and both of them started dancing around the kitchen.

 _"I'd sacrifice anything come what might_

 _For the sake of having you near_

 _In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night_

 _And repeats, repeats in my ear_

 _Don't you know little fool_

 _You never can win_

 _Use your mentality, wake up to reality."_

Castle sang laughing along.

He spun her and caught her back in his arms and she sang

 _"But each time I do just the thought of you_

 _Makes me stop before I begin_

 _Because I've got you under my skin."_

 _Both of them started singing along loudly to the music_

 _"I would sacrifice anything come what might_

 _For the sake of having you near_

 _In spite of the warning voice that comes in the night."_

Kate's hair opened while they continued to dance and she shook it around and spun around once of them left each other's arms and started clapping and dancing around in sync while singing along.

 _"And repeats how it yells in my ear_

 _Don't you know little fool_

 _You never can win_

 _Why not use your mentality_

 _Step up, wake up to reality."_

Castle grabbed her hand and caught her back in his arms. They swayed along to the music and sang along.

"And each time I do just the thought of you

Castle dipped Kate down and caught her back in his arms while she started laughing.

 _"Makes me stop just before I begin."_

Both of them stood still, holding each other's gaze and singing along.

 _"Because I've got you under my skin_

 _yes I got you under my skin."_

The song ended and Kate grabbed his face in her hands and gave him a passionate kiss and started laughing.

She bit her lip and smiled. She leaned up to him and whispered in his ear and said "Now loose that towel and meet me in bed."

She left him and ran to the room. Rick just stood there and stared at the room lost in his own thoughts until he heard Kate yell from the bedroom "You coming Castle?"

He laughed and went to the bedroom where his beautiful fiancé was waiting for him. He reached the door and threw his towel away and struck a pose. Kate was sitting on the bed in her bra and shorts and laughing "Get over here."

Rick went to the bed and kissed Kate. She flipped him over and straddled him and gave him a passionate kiss. He sucked on her neck while she grabbed his hair and kissed him back.

After some time Kate and Rick lay in bed together with Rick against the bed and with her sitting between his legs and laying comfortably against his chest. Their naked bodies were covered with a soft comforter and lay there together.

"Can I ask you something?" Rick asked.

"Sure" She replied.

"Why didn't you want to sing? I'm just a bit curious. You have a beautiful voice and I know you enjoy it. I could see it in your eyes when you started singing. Why were you refusing before? If it's something personal you don't have to tell me."

Kate turned around and looked up at Rick and said

"You know how in your books Nikki can not play the piano because it has too many memories of her mother?"

He nodded silently and Kate continued

"Well that's how I feel with singing. This was something I did with my mom and this actually happens to be one of her favourite songs so.. I don't know I just couldn't."

Rick looked at her with worried eyes and said

"Oh my.. Kate I'm sorry. I didn't know if I had known I wouldn't have pushed you into it."

Kate smiled and said

"Don't apologise. In fact thank you."

"Thank you?" Rick asked genuinely confused.

"Yes thank you. This is one of the things I love about you babe. How I can be so free around you. Thank you so much." Kate replied with a big smile on her face.

Rick smiled and gave her a kiss and said

"Always."

"And what about you Mr Castle? You're not so bad yourself. I must say you are a pretty good singer." Kate said laughing.

"Yeah well I am a man of many talents." He replied smirking.

Kate slapped his him on his chest lightly and said

"Oh shut up. You're such an idiot."

"Well I am your idiot."

He replied and gave her a kiss.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and** **don't** **hesitate to point out any mistakes. :)**


End file.
